Noção Exata do Tempo
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: Um cronômetro, em seu uso mais óbvio, é um instrumento para contar o tempo; um cronômetro é uma bênção-maldição.


**Título:**_ Noção Exata do Tempo_

**Sumário: **_Um cronômetro, em seu uso mais óbvio, é um instrumento para contar o tempo; um cronômetro é uma bênção-maldição.  
_

**Casal:**_ Jack/Ianto._

**Presume familiaridade com:** _They Keep Killing Suzie, pelo cronômetro. Se passa no comecinho da segunda temporada__, entre Kiss Kiss Bang Bang e Sleeper. Ou não._

**Avisos:**_ Menção a sexo. Cronômetro. __Velha ortografia.__ Pouca coisa realmente literal. Tempos verbais potencialmente confusos. __Todo o resto igualmente potencialmente confuso.  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Torchwood e os numerosos (not) personagens que aparecem nesta fanfic não me pertencem. Não obtenho nenhum lucro escrevendo ou publicando nada disso._

**N.A.:** _Cronômetro!fic, é, eu sei que estou uns anos atrasada pra festa. Mas é uma fic querida que comecei quando assisti a S1, estou burilando desde então, e que foi terminada e está sendo publicada especialmente como um presente pro meu amado Gustavo, pelos seus dezoito anos. Parabéns, toda felicidade do mundo, e vê se se cuida direitinho, hein. (L)_

_O título vem de uma Qualidade do livro de RPG Vampiro: a Máscara. Toda a bagunça de tempos verbais segue uma lógica e é estritamente proposital.**  
**_

_

* * *

_

_People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect,  
but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint,  
it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff.  
_

The Doctor, Blink_, Doctor Who  
_

ºº

**Noção Exata do Tempo  
**

ºº

Um, dois, três.

Jack é eterno, atemporal, imortal. Você era só uma pessoa normal. Dias contados, horas contadas.

Um, dois, três segundos contados.

Quanto tempo você demorava pra gozar, quanto tempo ele demora pra enjoar de tudo isso, quanto tempo você demoraria pra se apaixonar novamente, e desta vez não ter como voltar atrás? Ele sabe coisas que um _incubus_ não saberia, faz coisas que você nem imaginava que poderiam ser feitas. É ele, apenas ele; você sabia que nunca haverá um homem como ele.

Quatro, cinco, seis segundos perdidos.

Você provou sêmen e suor na ponta da língua, até a última mínima gota, e foi muito, e foi doce; você provou cada milésimo de segundo também, e foi tão pouco, tão pouco. E tão amargo.

Jack quase sempre sorri. Sete, oito, nove sorrisos roubados.

Não é só sexo, você repetiu para si mesmo no segundo quatrocentos e quarenta e quatro. Ele pára de sorrir como se tivesse lido sua mente, e te beija naqueles instantes calculados. Ninguém dura muito em Torchwood, você não vai ter filhos e vê-los crescer. Você vai ver uma arma alien muito de perto, e não vai ser rápido o bastante. Ou qualquer coisa assim; dez, onze, doze.

Dezenove segundos depois do terceiro orgasmo você foi tomado pela percepção de que estava nisso tudo por Jack, para Jack. E que iria morrer por ele, no fim, a despeito das suas promessas de abandoná-lo à morte ainda queimarem sua boca, mesmo tanto tempo depois, mesmo já sabendo que era impossível. Você percebeu que se não morresse por ele, morreria pelos ideais dele, tudo a mesma coisa.

E percebeu que o ama, claro que amaria, claro que amou. É tarde demais. Sempre foi tarde demais.

Ele parece sussurrar "eu também te amo", mas você certamente já estava dormindo e sonhando. Mesmo porque você também não disse nada em voz alta sobre amá-lo, que saiba, em nenhum dos segundos cuidadosamente contados.

Jack foi seu quatro vezes, por três horas e meia, naquela noite. A última noite, ao menos até a noite seguinte, ao menos até ele ir embora de novo. Antes você gostava de pensar que ele precisa de você, e disso tudo. Sua mente riu dessa idéia com a voz de Owen, _déjà vu_; Jack lhe acordou com um beijo, os alarmes soando. Porque Jack tinha voltado. Era e não era a última noite, você percebeu enquanto se vestia, tanto quanto era e não era amor, era e não era verdade, mentira, ou cinqüenta segundos até ativar os protocolos de segurança.

Mais um beijo, porque Jack sempre pensa que há tempo suficiente. Ele está sempre certo - o cronômetro parou, misteriosamente, enquanto os dedos dele atavam sua gravata. Ou talvez você tenha parado de contar, ou seu coração de tiquetaquear segundos restantes - mas nunca fizera diferença, afinal. Vocês correm até a emergência da vez assim que o cronômetro volta a rodar.

Um, dois, três.


End file.
